<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Envy by NaughtyCherubVA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761924">Self Envy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyCherubVA/pseuds/NaughtyCherubVA'>NaughtyCherubVA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Son Goten, Chibi Trunks, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Self-cest, Shotacon, Time Travel, Top Trunks Briefs, Voyeurism, Young Trunks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyCherubVA/pseuds/NaughtyCherubVA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Erotic Audio Post) Last Time on Dragon Ball Shota A game of Hide go seek during Future Trunk babysitting of Young Trunks and Goten get a bit sticky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Trunks Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning Cheesy Dialog and Hammy Voice Acting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a short erotic audio commission I did a while back, I saw that I could share audio on here so I thought "why not ". But I wouldn't mind doing more audio pieces like this or whatever let me know if anyone is interested, regardless just drop me a comment on your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>